customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Soifon
"Turn around and only an afterimage remains." ''- Mr. Makuro '''Soifon' is a member of the Hero Factory, and the Commander-in-Chief of the Stealth Force, furthermore the Captain of the Punishment Force, the largest division of the Stealth Force. Background Soifon was created for the sole purpose of leading the Stealth Force. She is also one of the first (and few remaining) Heroes to use the original Prototype 2.0 Upgrade. She has lead the Stealth Force since its formation, and often works closely with Merrick Fortis of the Recon Team. Appearance Soifon uses a prototype 2.0 design. Her arms and legs are slightly longer than the newer 2.0 design, and she doesn't have an attachment on her helmet. Soifon's armor is colored gunmetal gray and yellow, and her face and fake Hero Core are purple. Soifon, like all members of the Stealth Force, keeps her Hero Core hidden. However, when she wears her Hero Armour, it includes a chestplate with a fake Hero Core to deceive her enemies. In battle she removes this, along with the armor on her upper arms and legs, leaving the customary armor of a member of the Punishment Force. With less armour, her thin frame is revealed and allows her to move quickly due to reduced weight and slealthily due to less armor making noise. Personality "I have no interest in whether it is right or wrong. All I care about is executing orders as Commander of the Stealth Force. All who get in my way are my enemies. All enemies must be slain. That is all that matters. That goes for you too, Ōmaeda. Don't forget where your loyalty lies. If you get in my way, you too will become my enemy." - Soifon Soifon is staunchly loyal, firm, and unbending in her beliefs. She is a hard worker and takes a strong moral stance — she particularly believes in following orders. She is generally reserved and truly not arrogant in any manner like her lieutenant, Omaeda, though she is not above mocking/joking around with her opponents or smirking while in combat. She will not hesitate in the slightest to strike down even her subordinates if they stand in her way. She chooses to ignore all her subordinates, including her lieutenant Omaeda, believing that personal struggle builds character. Weapons and Abilities In battle, Soifon uses a needle-like weapon called Suzumebachi, which is a small needle inserted into a handle. It's special ability is called Nigeki Kessatsu, which means Death in Two Steps. It works by first striking an opponent with the needle, which injects a virus into its victim's central computer. Then, by stabbing the same spot a second time, it activates this virus, which immediately destroys the victims inner workings, hence the name Death in Two Steps. Soifon also uses an ability called Flash Step, which uses small devices in her feet to move at lightning speeds. She can move faster than even the best computer can analyze, which makes her an expert in stealth and assassinations. Finally, she uses a special generator in her back that generates condensed energy to form around her back, arms and shoulders. She calls this her Flash Cry, which she can use to amplify blows and form a protective barrier in battle. Trivia *Soifon is based off of the character of the same name in the Anime Bleach. *Soifon's Flash Cry Generator was designed by Alexis Machine, who uses prototype versions of the device herself. Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:User:Ace of Skulls Category:2.0 Heroes